creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Mädchen in Blau
Normalität ist relativ. Was für die einen normal ist, ist für die anderen anormal. Wer ich bin? Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Aber ihr solltet wissen, dass ich dem allgemeinen Bild von Normalität entspreche. Wie dieses Bild aussieht, überlasse ich euch. Ich verrate euch weder meinen Namen, noch mein Geschlecht, noch sonst etwas. Ihr sollt die Geschichte, die ich im Begriff bin, zu erzählen, jenseits aller Rollenvorstellungen erleben. Macht euch selbst zur Hauptfigur dieser Erzählung, oder jemand anderes, das liegt ganz bei euch. Und in diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen. Albträume Schon seit mehreren Wochen quälten mich Albträume. Hätte man mich gefragt, und das tat man oft, hätte ich nicht einmal sagen können, was an ihnen so albtraumhaft war. Es begann immer gleich, ich ging über eine Wiese voller Blumen. Ein märchenhafter, idyllischer Ort. Auf der Wiese saß ein kleines Mädchen in einem blauen Kleid, mit dunklen, seidigen Haaren. Ich ging zu ihr und fragte sie, warum sie ganz alleine war. Als sie nicht antwortete, und seelenruhig weiter an dem Blumenkranz in ihren Händen weiterarbeitete, bekam ich es plötzlich und völlig grundlos mit der Angst zu tun. Ab diesem Punkt verschwimmt immer alles. Ich erinnerte mich nie an das, was danach geschah, doch was auch immer es war, es machte jene Träume zu Albträumen. Schon desöfteren hatte ich versucht, mir das Mädchen in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch sobald ihr Gesicht in greifbarer Nähe war, entglitt es mir wieder. Ich versuchte, mich mit meinen Hobbys abzulenken, doch sie vermochten meine Gedanken nicht von dem geheimnisvollen Kind in meinen Träumen abzulenken. Ich begann, mich davor zu fürchten, einzuschlafen, aus Angst, jenen namenlosen Terror erneut durchleben zu müssen. Ich versuchte alles. Kaffee, Schmerz und andere Aufputschmittel, bis meine Familie schon begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie versuchten, mich zu beruhigen, doch ich wollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass es mehr als nur ein Traum war. Ein normaler Traum kehrte nicht immer wieder. Man konnte Träume zwei, drei, viermal träumen. Aber nicht über Wochen hinweg jede Nacht. Mit der Zeit veränderten sich die Träume, wurden klarer und hin und wieder erkannte ich etwas von dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Doch wieder konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Das einzige, was blieb, war das Gefühl, dem Mädchen schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Die Wahrheit Eines Morgens, genau drei Wochen nachdem die Träume begonnen hatten, saß ich am Frühstückstisch und aß, während nebenbei das Radio lief. Es wurde noch immer von dieser Mordserie berichtet, ein Wahnsinniger, der die Gesichter seiner Opfer zu Kürbismasken schnitzte. Deshalb nannte man ihn den “Jack o’Lantern Killer”, nach dem Killer in dieser Urban Legend. Bei den Ermordeten ließen sich keine Gemeinsamkeiten feststellen. Es traf Kinder und Erwachsene, der Jack o’Lantern Killer tötete vollkommen wahllos. Und er schien fast überall zu sein. Auch ich hatte mir schon eingebildet, ihn zu sehen, dabei wusste man nicht einmal, wie er aussah. Ob er wohl, wie der Mörder in der Geschichte, auch eine Kürbismaske trägt? Manche sagten, das letzte, was man hörte, bevor er einen tötete, wäre “Trick or Treat”. Aber da noch niemand eine Begegnung mit ihm überlebt hatte, war das wahrscheinlich Schwachsinn, den sich einige ausgedacht hatten, um kleine Kinder damit erschrecken zu können. Bis jetzt war nur so viel bekannt: Meistens nutzte er eine kurze Klingenwaffe, etwa ein Taschenmesser, zum Töten und Schnitzen. Er tötete wahllos. Und er konnte überall auftauchen. Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken von dem Killer wegzubewegen, indem ich weiter über meine Träume nachdachte. Das kleine Mädchen kam mir wirklich bekannt vor. Ich wusste nur nicht, woher. Hatte ich sie schon einmal getroffen? Stammte sie aus meiner entfernten Verwandtschaft? War ich ihr vielleicht nur flüchtig auf einer Straße begegnet? Oder war ich ihr tatsächlich auf einer Wiese wie der in meinem Traum begegnet? Hier in der Nähe gab es so eine. Mein Kopf schmerzte bereits, als meine Mutter hereinkam. „Bist du fertig mit dem Frühstück?” „Nicht ganz.” Ich schluckte ein Stück Toast herunter, das sich in meiner Kehle wie Tapetenkleister anfühlte. Schnell spülte ich mit einem Schluck Apfelsaft hinterher. Sie ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder und seufzte. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit du vor drei Wochen von diesem Campingausflug zurückgekommen bist, bist du so still. Und da haben auch deine Albträume angefangen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich weiß noch, du bist an dem Tag kreidebleich zurückgekommen, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter dir her gewesen. Ich bin froh, dass du so früh zurückgekommen bist. An diesem Tag ist dort doch ein kleines Mädchen spurlos verschwunden.” „Ich... war zelten?” Ich konnte mich an nichts derartiges erinnern. „Aber sicher. Vor genau drei Wochen. Erinnerst du dich nicht?” Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, denn in meinem Gehirn begann sich ein Bild zusammenzufügen. „Wo?” „Na im Wald. Du weißt doch. Der Forst hier ganz in der Nähe. Auf der Waldlichtung dort ist doch diese schöne Wiese, auf der du als Kind immer gespielt hast.” Mein Kopf pulsierte und ich stand auf. „Ich muss dorthin.” Ohne weitere Erklärungen lief ich raus, zerrte mein Fahrrad aus der Garage, auf dem tatsächlich noch ein zusammengefaltetes Zelt, eine kleine Satteltasche und ein Schlafsack festgeschnallt waren, setzte mich drauf und fuhr los. Der Weg war nicht weit, am Waldesrand ließ ich mein Fahrrad zurück und ging weiter hinein. Aus der Satteltasche hatte ich noch ein kleines Klappmesser mitgenommen, nur zur Sicherheit. Ich erreichte die Lichtung bald. Tatsächlich, sie sah genau aus wie in meinem Traum. Langsam kehrte meine Erinnerung zurück, an das, was sich hier ereignet hatte. Das Mädchen hatte wirklich dort gesessen und hatte einen Blumenkranz geflochten. Ich war mit meiner Campingausrüstung angekommen und hatte das Mädchen angesprochen und gefragt, ob seine Eltern in der Nähe waren. Es hatte gesagt, es würde ganz in der Nähe wohnen. Dann hatten wir beide ein Geräusch aus dem Gebüsch gehört, und da war er gewesen. Ein Hüne von zwei Metern, gekleidet in einen weiten Mantel, ein kleines Messer in der rechten Hand. Seine schrille Stimme hallte zu uns herüber. „Trick or Treat!” Gleichzeitig waren das Mädchen und ich aufgesprungen und losgerannt. Mein Herz hatte gerast und das Blut in meinen Schläfen gepocht. Wir waren zu langsam. Er würde uns kriegen. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Nicht so! Ich hörte den Jack o’Lantern Killer näherkommen, doch da reagierte mein Körper bereits. Ich packte das Mädchen an der Schulter und stieß sie zurück, sie stolperte und fiel, dem Killer direkt in die Arme. Ich blickte nicht zurück, sondern rannte weiter, bis ich mein Fahrrad erreicht hatte und damit so schnell es ging nach Hause fuhr. Ich schreckte aus den grauenhaften Erinnerungen auf, als jemand an meiner Kleidung zupfte. Das Zupfen wurde stärker, als ich zuerst nicht reagierte, aus Angst vor dem, was ich sehen könnte. Als ich mich dann doch umdrehte, sah ich das Mädchen mit dem entstellten Gesicht, aus dem jemand eine Kürbisfratze geschnitzt hatte. Getrocknetes Blut befleckte ihre Haare, ihr blaues Kleid und ihre Haut. „Trick or Treat...” Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien. Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang